Pure and Simple
by CSMars
Summary: ~~There was no need for elaborate descriptions, or heartfelt confession. No majestic words or dazzling scenes where violins played in the background while rose petals fell from paradise. It was love. Pure… and Simple…~~


Untitled Normal Page

"It's been four years, Hitomi"  
  
"Van, four years have passed since I came back to my planet"  
  
_Did you miss me? __Miss me? miss me _Two minds echoed the same question together.  


Pure and Simple:  
A Van/Hitomi Romance  
By: CSMars  
6/25/2001

=====================================================  
"Home is where the heart is."  
--Unknown

"Love is the extremely difficult realization that something other than oneself is real."  
--Iris Murdoch  
=====================================================

"You need a queen, Van-sama." My advisors reasoned, not for the first time. "You need an heir."  
  
"I'll be in my study," I glare at them and walked away. I can't argue with them. They're right, after all: Fanelia needs a queen.   
  
Any of those princesses would fit the position: their beauty, their elegance, not to mention the power and the wealth of their countries. Yes they would be perfect. But they all pale in comparison to you, Hitomi. Any of them could become the queen, but only you only you are fit to be _my_ queen.   
  
I held my head high and gazed out the large window at the two moons hanging in the sky, my hand clutching the pendant you give me, the only part of you left within my reach.  
  
"It's been four years, Hitomi. Did you miss me?"

* * * * *

I collapsed onto my bed and turned on the small TV across from the room. Another tiresome day of school and track, I sighed. But I needed to keep myself busy, so I don't have to think about_him_.  
  
"You can't run away from your past." A woman argued with her friend from one of the soap operas.   
  
"No, you can't." I agreed, pressing my head into one of the pillows, trying to drive away the images of him, and the others I've meet during the Great War of Gaea. So many things have happened during those days when I escaped death again and again. But I realized suddenly that those days are the best time of my life because I spend it with him.   
  
My hands trembling, I took off the small key that hung around my neck and opened the middle drawer of my desk. The white feather still shone brightly, still beautiful like the first time I saw it falling off from his wing. I took it out gently, treasuring the feeling of the silky molecules under my fingertip.  
  
"Van, four years have passed since I came back to my planet. Did you miss me?"

* * * * *

"Van-sama, the King and the Princess of Juikunia are here. I think it's best if you meet them now. His majesty will want to tell you his proposal soon."   
  
"I am not going to marry her, do you understand?" I told Narell, one of my advisors calmly as I strolled toward the main gate of the palace.  
  
"Where are you going, my king?"  
  
"I'll be back in a little while. Don't worry, I've got my sword." I replied, daring him to try and stop me.  
  
He didn't, and I arrived at the edge of the forest a few minutes later. But not before Merle saw me and decided to tag along.  
  
"Where are you going, Van-sama?" She asked in her usual cheerful voice.  
  
I decided to tell her the truth, "I'm going to the Mystic Moon, Merle." I held up the energist for her to see. "I'm going to find Hitomi."  
  
Before I could take another step, she blocked my path. I suspect she was trying to stop me, though it was hard to make out her words while she blabbered on, "You can't go to the Mystic Moon, Van-sama. You you don't speak their language. You, you don't know your way around. You probably won't find her anyway."  
  
I knew she was worried about me, but my mind has made up. "I have to try at least I owe myself that much." I walked past her and into the forest.  
  
"Why? Why!?!?!?" I heard her shouting behind me.  
  
I turned around to look at my adopted sister one more time when a bright light engulfed me.  
  
"I'm in love, Merle. Pure and simple"

* * * * *

I gazed at my best friend's shocked expression as she tried to digest what I had just told her. I already told my mother the day before.  
  
"You grandmother has told me about that mystical place, Hitomi. I understand why you're doing this. You belong on Gaea." She had said.  
  
Four years ago, I would've argued and told her that my place is along with my family and friends. But now, I know better: I can't live without him.  
  
"I'm leaving, Yurika. I'm going to use the power of wish and go back to Gaea. I hope you would understand." I sprung another surprise on her, not able to look into her eyes.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Oh, how I hated that word! So many questions have been asked since I came back:  
  
"Hitomi, I am your best friend. Why don't you tell me what going on?"  
  
"Why are you becoming distant from your family? Have we done something to offend you?"  
  
"What happened to you, Hitomi? What happened to my best friend, that brave girl who got along with everyone?"  
  
"I know you're weird, Sis. But you've been acting too strange, even for a teenager. What's up?"  
  
"I fell in love." I replied as a column of light descended upon me.  
  
_Pure and simple._

* * * * *

Two blinding lights crashed together in the celestial heaven as they brought the lovers to each other's side. A lot may have happened in four years, but they recognized each other right away. The girl tilts her head up to stare at his handsome features. Emerald green meets ruby red.   
  
"Take me home, Van." The girl said, extending her hands.  
  
The boy hesitated, almost scared that she'll disappear if he touched her. "Home?"  
  
She nodded before replying, "Yes. Gaea, where my heart is."  
  
"Together?" He asked again, his eyes reflecting his uncertainty.  
  
"Forever." With that one word, she gave him all of herself: her mind, her body, and her soul.  
  
"Yes, Hitomi. Forever." He pulled her in his arms as two brilliant wings sprung out of his back.  
  
There was no need for elaborate descriptions, or heartfelt confession. No majestic words or dazzling scenes where violins played in the background while rose petals fell from paradise.   
  
It was just two souls coming together, two hearts beating as one.   
  
It was love.  
  
Pure and Simple  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Author's notes: Yay! My first Esca fic... and it was about the most WAFFY story I've ever wrote, and I have a lot to say:

First, this is inspired by "Her Smile", a Ranma/Akane fic written by Batdz Angel that touched my soul because of its simplicity.  
2) I've always wanted to write a Hitomi-returns-to-Gaea fic, but I didn't want to make this too long. But anyone who wants to write a sequel to this has my permission. Just email me so I can read it when you're done.  
3) For those of you who are reading this on fanfiction.net. I wasn't planning to write my Esca fics this summer, but I wrote this to get over this HUGE writer's block I had while working on the second chapter of "Love Thy Enemy" (I squeezed out a quarter of a page in three hours, can you really blame me for wanting to work on something else?). But I promise I'll get the second part of LTE out before the second week of July.  
4) Please comment!!! Write a review or email me at cosmos_sailor_mars@hotmail.com


End file.
